


Home

by Proskenion



Series: What Is Dead May Never Die [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Home, Homecoming, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon comes home to the Iron Islands. Yara welcomes him.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy
Series: What Is Dead May Never Die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> Hiya! 
> 
> It took me longer than planned to write the third part of this fix-it trilogy, but here it is! My apologies, and enjoy my dear squids ;)

"You're back." 

Yara was seated on the salt throne, unmoving. Theon stood by the door, just as motionless. 

"I am," he said. 

Yara looked straight at him. For an instant time seemed to stop, and the space between them turned dense. Then, breaking through the compressed space, Yara jumped from her seat. She strode across the room and pulled Theon into a tight, furious embrace. Slowly, Theon wrapped his arms around her as well. 

"I'm happy to see you home, baby brother." 

Theon closed his eyes, holding his sister tighter. But she soon stepped back. Putting a firm hand and his shoulder, she said: 

"You must be hungry, let's go to the kitchen to grab some meat and ale, so you can tell me all about that great war you fought." 

Theon nodded. Yara grinned, patted his shoulder and invited him to follow her with a sign if her head. With a soft smile, he followed.

* 

Yara made Theon drink a bit too much ale, but for once he didn't mind. He was content, a feeling he hasn't felt for quite a long time, and Yara's enthusiasm made him feel good, relaxed. At home, at last. With his family.

He told her all about the battle, how he had felt like the world ending, the icy terror of fighting against death itself during the longest night, and how suddenly, it all ended and morning came, untroubled. He told her about the tactics, about the dragons' fire against the coldest monsters, about the fright and determination. He told her about Bran, and how he protected him until the end. He waited for a reaction but Yara only looked at him with fondness. He cringed qhen he told her about his men's death, although she welcomes the news with a smirk. She told him they died in battle like the warriors they were and that was the heroes' pride. She asked about the Dragon Queen, and he told her all he knew. She asked about the Stark he saved from the Bolton's bastard, and he answered Lady Sansa had never been stronger. She smiled sweetly when she guessed the tender affection in his eyes. 

"I'm proud of you, Theon," she said eventually. "And above all, I'm so happy and relieved to have you back with me." 

Theon smiled at her. She smiled back, a laugh escaping her parted lips. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. She cleared her throat and emptied her cup. Theon watched her in silence, knowing this showing of affection was unusual for her and she must feel awkward despite the alcohol in her blood. He was grateful, and he hoped she knew it. To make sure she did, he thanked her in a breath. She snorted, pouring herself more ale. She wanted to fill Theon's cup but he stopped her. She nodded, and silence fell. A calm, familiar silence. Theon finished his plate, and Yara drunk two other cups of ale. She fidgeted on her seat. 

"Now, tell me. Are you at peace, brother?" 

Theon glanced at her before looking down. He could feel her gaze on him, intensely waiting. That was a question that needed a careful attention. He hadn't thought about it before, not really. He remembered Bran thanking him, Robb talking to him through the weirwood, and Sansa - oh, Sansa - that moment shared before the battle, and after... 

He looked up.

"Yes, I think I am. As much as I can be." 

His eyes locked on Yara's. She was smiling at him with a soft twinkle in her eyes. She put her hand on the back on his neck, bent over the table, and kissed him on his forehead, the same way she had done what felt like a lifetime ago.

* 

Later that night, long after Yara had gone to bed, Theon was still awake, looking outside his room's window to the moon's reflection on the black waves of the sea. The salty, damp air brushed his face and hair. The smell of home.

He closed the window and walked to his deck. He took a piece of paper and a quill. He looked at the blank page and remembered a time he had sit at that same desk, writing a letter he would never send, an action that would seal his fate. What a foolish boy he was then - a lost, terrified boy. That boy belonged to the past. He was a man grown now, for real, a man who new his name. He started writing. 

_Lady Sansa,_

_I hope this letter will reach you. I have come home safely and reunited with my sister. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. You saved me, more than once, in many ways. I will always remember you when I arrived in Winterfell and you allowed me to fight for you. I will never forget when we parted the day I left for the Islands. You are one if the bravest, strongest, and kindest person I know. You are a born ruler, never doubt that._

_Be assured that no matter where I go, I will always be yours. If you'll have me._

_Theon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
